kapidhvajafandomcom-20200214-history
Kapidhvaja Wiki:Administration
Data structure and development Content namespaces Content namespaces are intended for use by readers as part of the Wiki. Article namespace The Main namespace or Article namespace is the namespace of Kapidhvaja that contains the Wiki proper — that is, where content — Kapidhvaja articles reside. The main namespace is the default namespace and does not use a prefix in article page names. This is distinct from other namespaces where page names are always prefixed by an indicator of the particular namespace in which the page resides. Thus, any page created without such a prefix will automatically be placed in the article namespace. The Main namespace number is zero (0). Portal namespace The Portal namespace is intended to serve as "main pages" for content (articles) to specific topics or areas. The idea of a portal is to help readers and/or editors navigate their way through Kapidhvaja topic areas through pages similar to the Main Page. In essence, portals such as the Contents portal, are useful entry-points to Kapidhvaja's content. Category namespace The Category namespace is a software feature of MediaWiki, which enables pages to be added to automatic listings. These help structure Wikipedia's contents and administrative pages by grouping together pages on similar subjects. A category page lists the articles (or administrative pages) that have been added to a particular category. There may also be a section listing the subcategories of that category. The subcategorization feature makes it possible to organize categories into tree-like structures to aid navigation. Article pages should be kept out of administrative categories if possible. There are separate administrative categories for different kinds of non-article pages, such as template categories, disambiguation page categories, project page categories, etc. To add a page to a category, include "Category:Category name" or "Sortkey" in that page's wikimarkup. The categories to which a page belongs appear in a box at the bottom of the page. Pages in this namespace will always have the prefix Category:. The Category namespace number is fourteen (14). Administrative namespaces Administrative namespaces are intended for use by editors or by automated tools for the administration and governance of the encyclopedia. Talk namespace For every type of namespace (including the Main namespace) there is a corresponding Talk namespace or Talk page. The accompanying talk namespace for each namespace page is a place where editors may discuss and dialogue on their work in the various administrative and content pages in the corresponding namespaces. The talk pages are designated by appending the word talk to the namespace name. The talk namespace associated with the article namespace is Talk:. Whereas the user and project namespaces are even-numbered, the talk namespaces are odd-numbered and are assigned the odd number that follows the corresponding substantive namespace number. User namespace To reach a user page, simply type User:username, where "username" is the user's Kapidhvaja username. The talk namespace associated with the user namespace has the prefix User talk:. The User namespace is assigned the namespace number two (2). "Kapidhvaja" aka Project namespace Although it may appear from its name that the Kapidhvaja namespace or the Project namespace might contain the actual content of the Kapidhvaja articles, this is not correct. The Main namespace is the default namespace and therefore does not use a prefix in article page names. The Project namespace is a namespace consisting of pages with information or discussion about Kapidhvaja itself. As such, Kapidhvaja namespace pages are purely administrative, and the inclusion of substantive content should be avoided unless the content itself is about administration. The project namespace includes policies, guidelines, essays, informative, discussion, maintenance and process pages. This "information page" is contained within the Kapidhvaja namespace. Pages in this namespace will always have the prefix Kapidhvaja:. The Kapidhvaja namespace number is four (4). Help namespace The Help namespace consisting of Kapidhvaja pages whose titles begin with the prefix Help:, such as Help:Link. These pages contain information intended to help use Kapidhvaja. Some of these pages are intended for readers; others are intended for editors, whether beginning or advanced. Some of the pages in the Help namespace might be copied from Meta-Wiki. The Help namespace number is twelve (12). See also * User:174.77.237.109/Statement of principles Category:Kapidhvaja administration